Crimson Cats
by whackybiscuit
Summary: Two-Shot! Yoruichi finds the doll Kisuke and Ichigo used to achieve bankai and inadvertently releases the sealed zanpakuto inside! YoruichiXBenihime! YoruichiXHollowIchigoXBenihime!
1. Chapter 1

Crimson Cats  
Chapter 1  
YoruichiXBenihime

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of the characters  
Warning: Lemon! Yuri!**

 _ **After the events of Rukia's Execution….  
**_ **Kisuke's secret hideout; Soul Society  
Yoruichi POV**

Yoruichi sighed as she sank into the hot springs, feeling refreshed. "Oh how I missed this," she purred. "Being in cat-form so long makes you forget the simple pleasures…."

She'd decided to spend the day at the old hideout and relax, figuring that she could use a day to relax. After having to help stop Rukia's execution, have a massive showdown with her former student and deal with Aizen's revealed treachery she felt like a relaxing day in the hot springs was in order. "Ahhh… this is just what I needed…." She looked around and frowned at the rampant isolation of the chamber. "Hmmm…perhaps it would have been best if I had grabbed Soi-Fon so we could catch up in private…" she mused.

Yoruichi sat there in the hot springs and relaxed for a while before noticing something sticking out of the rocks before her. Standing up to get a better look, she realized what it was. "Oh right, I left that lying around after Ichigo took off to rescue Rukia…."

It was the doll that Kisuke and Ichigo used to achieve Bankai in three days, the doll-like object that had been kept here in the century that Yoruichi and Kisuke had been away. "I'd completely forgotten all about this," the naked Yoruichi said as she walked over to it. "Hmm… maybe I should pack this up and take it to Kisuke when we return to the World of the Living. I doubt Kisuke would like it if I just left this lying around…." Quickly she put her hand on the doll, grasping it by its neck.

Then suddenly she was engulfed by a bright flash of light.

"What the hell?!" Yoruichi shouted, blinded by the light. She cringed as she struggled to look at what had happened.

Then a voice chirped in from the bright light. "Well hello there, Yoruichi. You certainly seem to be looking lovely today…."

Opening her eyes, Yoruichi's vision cleared up and she saw to her amazement the spirit of Kisuke's zanpakuto, Benihime, standing in front of her. "What is this?" Yoruichi gaped, her mind blanking out from confusion. "Benihime? How are you here?" She looked around but saw no sign of Kisuke around. "How can you be manifested?"

The zanpakuto grinned at the werecat. She was every bit as lovely as Yoruichi remembered. Her hair was a burning crimson, tied up in several loops behind her head. She had a beautiful face, like that of a geisha, complimented by bright red eyes; not to mention she had a body many women would kill for. She looked like she'd been sculpted from marble, having a huge Rangiku-sized bosom and wearing a red dress that had a split in the side, showing off her elegant legs. Looking around, Benihime stretched her arms out and smiled at the confused Yoruichi. "It's been a long time, Yoruichi. The last time I saw you, you had shorter hair. Though I must say…" she flashed a naughty grin at the woman. "You're every bit as lovely as you were the last time I saw you."

Ignoring her flirty attitude, Yoruichi got her thoughts back on track. "Wait… what do you mean? How are you here, exactly? Kisuke's in the human world, so how have you manifested now?"

Benihime continued to smile. "That doll of Kisuke's. When he used it, part of my spirit energy remained inside the doll. Think of me as a shadow of the real Benihime. A sort of fragment, if you will. When your handsome friend with the orange hair utilized the doll, it stirred me awake after the doll was used for the first time in over a hundred years. When you touched the doll, it absorbed just a tiny bit of your energy and it was enough to let me come out and play."

"I see…" Yoruichi said, wrapping her head around Benihime's information.

"Though, I must say," Benihime looked the naked woman up and down, grinning from ear to ear. "It looks as though the years have been very kind to you. Having this be the first thing I see in over a hundred years is very nice."

It occurred to Yoruichi that she'd forgotten to put her clothes back on. "Oh, right…" she looked down at her own voluptuous body. "I was busy bathing in the hot springs when I noticed the doll."

"The hot springs, you say?" Benihime looked past the woman and saw the springs. "Well then; I've a few hours before my time here is up and I return to the doll. You don't mind if I join you, do you?" Without waiting for the woman to answer Benihime untied the knot in her dress, displaying her curvaceous figure. Yoruichi had to suppress a catgrowl as she stared at the woman. She had to admit, the woman was very beautiful. And she knew just as much as Kisuke that the zanpakuto was very wild.

Walking past Yoruichi, she walked over to the hot springs. Yoruichi couldn't peel her eyes off her ass as she swayed her hips elegantly. "Damn," she muttered, feeling horny as she looked at the woman from behind. "I'd forgotten how damn sexy she was."

Benihime dipped a foot into the water and sighed as she sank into the spring. "Mmmmh! This is so lovely…"

Feeling left out, Yoruichi joined her in the hot springs. She sat down right next to Benihime and sighed once more as the hot water embraced her. "Ahhh… that's so much better."

"Indeed." Benihime leaned back against the edge of the spring and she undid the ties to her hair, letting her fiery locks sprawl down her shoulders and back. She looked around and, like Yoruichi, frowned from the lack of people nearby. "How droll. I can't leave this area but there's hardly anything to do here with just you and me."

Sinking into the water to let her hair get wet, Yoruichi came up and joined her in leaning back, looking over at the relaxing zanpakuto. The woman had her eyes closed, basking in the heat of the spring with a sultry smile. Her body was submerged to just halfway up her breasts, letting Yoruichi gaze at her beautiful body in all her splendor. Unable to hold back against the sight any longer, Yoruichi decided to act on that growing heat inside her. She couldn't just sit next to a sexy woman in a hot spring naked and not think those kind of thoughts. "So…" she scooted closer to the redhead. "Since it's just the two of us, what do you have planned?"

Benihime turned to the werecat and grinned seductively, glad that Yoruichi was in the mood. "Oh I don't know…" she purred as she scooted closer to her. "It's been so long and I've been cooped up in that doll, I feel like I need to let out some pent up emotion…."

In an instant, the two women had their arms wrapped around each other, their breasts pushing against each other as they inched closer. "You need to let it out?" Yoruichi asked slyly. "I think I have something that can help."

"Oh really? What?" Benihime asked.

"My lips on yours." Yoruichi pulled the zanpakuto into a deep kiss. The women's embrace tightened while they kissed. Though Yoruichi started it, Benihime deepened it, her tongue coming out to play. The two women intertwined their hands as they pushed their breasts together, the slurping sound of their kiss filling the underground chamber. "Mmmmh!" Yoruichi moaned as Benihime nibbled on her lower lip.

Benihime was taken by surprised when Yoruichi let go of her hands and wrapped her arms around her, pulling her underwater. It was surprising, but not at all unpleasant, as Benihime roamed Yoruichi's beautiful body with her hands. The two stayed like that, connected by their sweet lips, underwater for a full minute before coming up for air. "Mmmh! That felt so good!" Benihime gasped, her arms and legs now wrapped around Yoruichi tightly.

"Wanna cool off?" Yoruichi asked, grinning.

The two women stood up and got out of the hot spring. Walking over to the bedrolls Yoruichi had brought, the two gorgeous women sat down and resumed making out while sitting next to each other. The kiss between them became messy, their tongues swiping sloppily against each other as Benihime reached down to Yoruichi's wet pussy. As they parted, Benihime slid two fingers into Yoruichi's cooch and smiled. "You're so wet," she said grinning seductively. "I thought we got out of the hot spring," she teased.

Grinning with equal lust, Yoruichi reached down and rubbed the redhead's lips and nibbled on Benihime's lower lip. "I could say the same for you. I mean, look at this…" she slurred, slipping her fingers inside her pussy. "That feel good?"

"Yes…" Benihime panted. The two women scooted closer together while they got each other off. Yoruichi draped a leg over Benihime's which let the zanpakuto's fingers go even deeper into her. "Mmmmh!"

Benihime gasped when she felt Yoruichi's other hand snake around her to finger her other hold. "Oooooh! You dirty girl!" she teased as she kissed Yoruichi again. "That feels so good…."

"Yeah…" Yoruichi panted.

Unable to hold back anymore Yoruichi pulled her fingers out of Benihime and pushed her onto the mat. The zanpakuto grinned when she felt Yoruichi's knee press against her pussy, responding in kind by doing the same thing. She gripped Yoruichi's as she began to grind her pussy against her knee. "OH FUCK!" she gasped.

"Ohhhhh!" Yoruichi moaned, cupping Benihime's breasts and squeezing them. She gasped when she felt Benihime's fingers rub against her asshole. "Looks like I'm not the only one feeling frisky!" she said grinning. Her golden eyes widened when she felt a finger slip into her ass, the digit worming its way into her. "Ohhhh!"

"Ah! AHH!" Benihime cried out. She leaned up and sucked on Yoruichi's neck, leaving marks that the werecat would find much later the next day. She felt Yoruichi's fingers pinch her nipples and it made her go wild. "Fuck! OH!" She arched her back as that coil inside her come undone. "Cumming!" she screamed.

"Ahhhhh!" Yoruichi shrieked as the finger in her ass became two fingers, driving her over the edge. "Cumming!"

The women held onto each other and continued to cry out in ecstasy as they came, soaking each other's knees as they squirted all over each other. Yoruichi silenced Benihime with a sloppy kiss, her eyes rolling into the back of her head.

They rolled onto their sides and held onto one another. "Mmmmh!" Benihime moaned. "That felt nice…" she grinned when she continued to stare at Yoruichi's beautiful body, feeling that heat grow in her loins once more. "You know, I will still be manifested for a few hours. Want to have some more fun?"

Yoruichi grinned. "I have no plans for tonight…" she said, licking Benihime's lips in a very cat-like manner. "Why don't we enjoy the moment?"

The Soul Reaper and zanpakuto began to resume making out. But they were interrupted when Yoruichi saw a pair of white legs standing in front of them. Looking up, she gasped when she stared up into the eyes of Ichigo's inner hollow!

" _ **Hello ladies. Room for one more?**_ "

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Crimson Cats  
Chapter 2: Red, Purple and White  
YoruichiXHollowIchigoXBenihime

 _ **Back to where we left off….**_

Yoruichi's jaw dropped. Standing there before her was a bone-white, black and yellow-eyed version of Ichigo. And what sealed the deal was the fact that he was as nude as her and the woman she was on top of. "What…the…hell?!" Yoruichi said, confused beyond all shadow of a doubt.

" _ **Heheheheheh…**_ " the faux-Ichigo chuckled. " _ **Hello ladies. Room for one more?**_ " he said, stroking his long cock. He'd been there since the doll had erupted but had decided not to make his presence known until now, opting instead to watch the awesome lesbian action in front of him until he could no longer stand being a bystander anymore.

Yoruichi, however, just stared at him. "What…what are you?" she said, scooting away from him and Benihime, who was simply laying on the ground, still basking in the afterglow from her orgasm. "You're not Ichigo!"

" _ **Haven't you been paying attention, pussycat? When that doll released its power, all of the zanpakuto stored inside it were freed. It didn't just manifest Benihime. It let me out too!**_ " the hollow said grinning.

"But…but how?" Yoruichi asked, not even bothering to notice the lustful gaze of the hollow as it stared down at her naked body. "I saw Zangetsu! He was an old man in black! Who the hell are you?"

The faux-Ichigo scowled at Yoruichi, the resemblance to Ichigo so uncanny it unnerved her more. " _ **Don't you know? The old man's not Zangetsu. I am.**_ "

"What?!" Yoruichi gasped. ' _THIS is Ichigo's zanpakuto? Ichigo…just what the hell ARE you?'_

 _ **"The old man and I are two sides on the same coin. When he is strong, he is the dominant spirit. When I am strong, I am the one in control. The doll absorbed both his power and mine while Ichigo was training. But while the old man's faded away after Ichigo rushed off to save his little friend, my power was kept nice and safe. Heheheheheh…**_ " The hollow, or Zangetsu as he revealed, crouched down until his face was right in front of Yoruichi's. " _ **But enough about me, kitty…**_ " Zangetsu cupped Yoruichi's chin and brought her closer to him. " _ **What say we have us some fun!**_ "

Yoruichi struggled against the hollow as she kissed him, his lips cold like ice as his blue tongue wormed into her mouth. She quickly tried to bite down on the invading organ but Zangetsu quickly withdrew. "Don't touch me!" Yoruichi pushed the hollow away, only for her to feel Benihime press herself against his back. "Benihime!"

"Oh come now, Yoruichi," the redhead zanpakuto purred into her ear. "He won't bite. Me and him have had plenty of time to get acquainted while were stuck in that doll so believe me when I say he's not here to fight. And besides," Yoruichi gasped when Benihime reached around her to squeeze her huge breasts. "What man, hollow or not, wouldn't want to have this magnificent body? Why not have some more fun? Just think of him as a more open version of Ichigo."

Yoruichi turned her head to look at the smiling redhead before turning back to Zangetsu, only to see the hollow's cock inches from her face. Yoruichi's eyes widened when she saw how big he was. ' _Good lord! Is Ichigo this big too? I'll need to go visit him when this is over_ ….' Looking up she saw the leer in Zangetsu's eyes and decided to relent as Benihime fingered her wet pussy. ' _Fuck it. Right now Benihime's got me so hot and bothered I can't think straight.'_

" _ **Ahhhh….**_ " Zangetsu threw his head back as Yoruichi ran her tongue up and down his shaft, his hand going to her head. " _ **That's a good kitty….**_ " The hollow grinned as Benihime joined in, licking the neglected head. " _ **Ahhh….**_ "

The two naked women eagerly licked the hollow/zanpakuto, Yoruichi finding she liked his taste. As Benihime started to take the man into her mouth she began to suck on Zangetsu's balls, earning a hollow-like growl from the man. Yoruichi's eyes widened when she felt Benihime's hand sneak around behind her to rub her dripping folds again, the werecat kindly returning the favor. Zangetsu's hands went to both women's heads and grabbed hold of their hair, much to their displeasure. "Mmmmh!" Benihime moaned into the cock in her mouth as she bobbed her head up and down faster, taking the hollow/zanpakuto deep into her mouth. Yoruichi started to suck on Zangetsu's neglected testicle, making the man's eyes squeeze shut from the immense pleasure.

" _ **God damn!**_ " Zangetsu grunted as he couldn't hold it in anymore; Benihime's tongue licking his sensitive head and slit was too much for even someone as powerful as him. " _ **You bitches are too good!**_ " Throwing his head back, he pulled his cock out of Benihime's hot mouth and started to stroke himself as fast as he could. " _ **Cumming!**_ " he shouted before climaxing, shooting his hot, white cum all over Benihime's and Yoruichi's faces.

Yoruichi's eyes became glazed with lust as her dark skinned became covered in white. ' _Fuck…this is getting me so hot….'_ Grinning, Zangetsu rubbed the dripping tip of his cock and rubbed it against Yoruichi's lips. There werecat licked her stained lips and purred from the taste of Zangetsu's cum. Both she and Benihime looked at each other and grinned.

Zangetsu sat down on a flat rock and stroked his cock as Benihime and Yoruichi licked each other's faces clean. Once they were finished cleaning each other, the two women pressed their sexy bodies together as they kissed, swapping cum-flavored saliva between each other. " _ **Damn! Now that's freakin' hot!**_ " Yoruichi broke the kiss and saw Zangetsu grinning at her. " _ **Well kitty? Why don't you spread those sexy legs of your and let me fuck you into the ground?**_ **"**

Crossing her arms, Yoruichi scowled. "My, you're rather forward, aren't' you?"

" _ **Heheheheheheh! Please, as if you aren't dying to have this!**_ " Zangetsu stood up and leered lustfully at the werecat. " _ **C'mon, Yoruichi. Won't you be a good kitty for Zangetsu?**_ "

' _Damn, it's like he's the inversion of Ichigo. Is this all of the emotions he's been repressing or is this just hollow instinct?'_ Regardless, Yoruichi knew what she wanted after her little warm-up with Benihime and she wanted it inside her. Crawling backwards away from Benihime, Yoruichi smiled seductively as she spread her legs wide, beckoning to Zangetsu. The hollow grinned as he got down between Yoruichi's legs and rubbed his white cock against her dark folds. Zangetsu leered at her with golden/black eyes before thrusting into Yoruichi's tight pussy. "AHH!" Yoruichi gasped as Zangetsu pushed all of his thick cock into her womanhood in one thrust, bottoming out her pussy. "Oh fuck!"

" _ **Damn, pussycat! You're tight!**_ " Zangetsu moaned as he put her legs on his shoulders, plowing into the werecat with his thick cock. The hollow chuckled when he saw Yoruichi's lips part to spew an endless melody of moans as he roughly shoved his cock into her. Zangetsu went slow, making Yoruichi shake with every long thrust into her pussy. With every thrust her warm walls tightened around Zangetsu's cock, trying to suck him back in as he pulled out every time. " _ **Mmmmh! That's a good kitty!**_ " Zangetsu moaned, leering down at her with a maniacal grin. " _ **Every time I shove my cock into you, you tighten up like you're about to cum! Is little ole' Zangetsu too much for the kitty to handle?**_ " he snickered.

Yoruichi clenched her teeth and glared up at the hollow that was balls deep in her. "Please, aren't you the hollow of a virgin? I bet you'll come any minute!" she taunted.

Scowling, Zangetsu let one of her legs slide off his shoulder and raised her other leg higher, letting him slide into her at a different angle. Yoruichi's eyes widened when Zangetsu rubbed against her sensitive spots, making her claw at the ground as the pleasure swamped her. " _ **Heheheheheheh! What was that? Sounds to me like you're the one who's about to cum.**_ " Zangetsu slammed his hips into Yoruichi, the fapping sound filling the underground chamber. Yoruichi arched her back as she felt Zangetsu slide so deep into her pussy, her face descending to debauchery as she felt ecstasy.

Suddenly the light of the underground chamber turned red as Yoruichi saw Benihime's smiling face above hers. "Now who said you get to have all the fun?" Benihime asked before pressing her lips against Yoruichi's. The two women moaned into the kiss as Benihime palmed her bouncy tits, pinching her dark nipples in response to Yoruichi's tongue entering her mouth.

" _ **Damn! And just when I thought you bitches couldn't get any hotter!**_ " Zangetsu groaned, gripping her leg with enough force to leave bruises. He reached down and rubbed Yoruichi's clit, his fingers brushing against the sensitive jewel. He could feel Yoruichi's pussy tighten around his cock and he began to fuck her like the animal he was, his hips moving with wild abandon.

"MMMMMMH!" Yoruichi moaned into Benihime's lips as she bucked into Zangetsu. Benihime squeezed Yoruichi breasts as she practically screamed into her mouth. One of her hands left Yoruichi's boobs to rub her own dripping honeypot, waiting patiently for Zangetsu to plug it with his thick manmeat. Taking her lips away from the werecat, Benihime smiled down at Yoruichi. "Are you about to cum, Yoruichi?" she asked, reaching lower to join Zangetsu in fingering her clit.

"YES! YES!" Yoruichi screamed as she gripped Benihime's arms as she felt the bubble in her stomach about to pop. "FUCK ME! FUCK MEEEE!" Benihime's red hair seemed to turn white as Yoruichi's vision whited out, her pussy gushing all over Zangetsu. "CUMMING!"

" _ **Ah! AHHHH!**_ " Zangetsu cried out as he felt Yoruichi's cunt tighten around him, almost begging him to cum. " _ **Your slutty pussy's too good! Cumming!**_ " he grunted before leaning forward, thrusting as far as he could go into Yoruichi's pussy before spilling over. Yoruichi's womb began to fill with cum as he released inside her. The zanpakuto grabbed Benihime's hair and pulled her close, taking her lips in a steamy kiss as he continued to pump his cum into the werecat.

Benihime, now straddling Yoruichi's chest, moaned into the hollow's white lips as she felt the werecat palm her juicy asscheeks, wrapping her slender arms around Zangetsu's shoulders. Her red tongue met Zangetsu's blue as he finished cumming inside Yoruichi, the hollow/zanpakuto pulling his cock out of the werecat's filled hole, white cum leaking out from her as she lay there, panting for air and basking in the heat of his cum inside her.

Continuing to make out with the crimson zanpakuto, Zangetsu grinned. " _ **So, is it your turn?**_ " Zangetsu asked with a smirk. Benihime cooed as he reached beneath them to rub her pink folds. " _ **You're so wet you look like you'll gush before I even stick it in!**_ "

The zanpakuto grinned. "Always the lady's man, arent you, Zangetsu?" Benihime turned around and laid on top of Yoruichi, her breasts pushing against the Soul Reaper's as she wiggled her ass in front of the hollow. "Well? Come and get it, sexy? Or am I too much for a little hollow to handle?"

The challenge was obvious to Zangetsu, who couldn't back down from the sexy zanpakuto. No man, hollow or Soul Reaper, could resist an ass like hers. " _ **Ohhhh, I'm gonna make sure you're sore for the rest of eternity, Benihime!**_ " Yoruichi, who'd recovered by now, grinned when she saw Benihime's mouth form a silent O when Zangetsu shoved his cock with as m uch for that he did her. " _ **Damn! You're just as tight as kitty!**_ " Zangetsu groaned as he bottomed out her pussy, his hands palming her sexy cheeks as he leaned down and pressed his chest against her back. " _ **You like that, Red?**_ "

Benihime felt like Zangetsu had wedged a log inside her cunt. "Ohhhh! You're too big!" she groaned. Beneath her, Yoruichi licked her neck in a cat-like fashion while running her hands across her smooth back.

" _ **Well then, you'd better get used to me quick, Red. Because I'm gonna fuck you just as hard as I fucked kitty!**_ " Rearing his hips back, Zangetsu began to slam his cock into Benihime, his hips slapping against the redhead's jiggly ass with each strike. Zangetsu grabbed her wrists and pulled them back like the reins of a horse, causing her to arch her body to match the vigorous thrusts Zangetsu was giving her.

Yoruichi saw Benihime's large swaying breasts and grinned, deciding to return the favor for earlier. Benihime bit down on her lip to suppress a lewd moan as Yoruichi wrapped her lips around one of her hard, pink nipples, eagerly alternating from one to the next until both were covered in bite marks and saliva. Going further, Yoruichi buried her face in her cleavage and started to motorboat the zanpakuto, always taking the opportunity to indulge in another's body.

Benihime saw stars as Zangetsu pumped his thick cock into her and Yoruichi doting on her breasts. Deciding to up her game, Benihime, with what little movement given to her since Zangetsu was still pressing himself against her bare back, pushed her knee into Yoruichi's cum-filled cunt. "Mmmmh!" moaned Yoruichi in response, responding in kind by pressing her knee against Benihime's clit.

"AH! OH! DON'T STOP!" Benihime shrieked, her entire body bombarded by pleasure. Her arms struggled in Zangetsu's grip but the hollow's hold was absolute. "Guhhhh!" She could feel Zangetsu slide deep into her pussy until he knocked at the door to her womb. "Fuck! You're so deep!" she cried out as she felt Zangetsu force his way into her womb. Thankfully the zanpakuto was just as crazy as her master was so she enjoyed the feel of having her womb invaded. "YES! FUCK ME!" Benihime screamed, going out of her mind with pleasure. "DON'T STOP! DON'T STOP!"

Grinning from ear to ear, Zangetsu obliged her, using all of his abnormal strength to pound the zanpakuto. He clenched his teeth as her walls continued to clamp down on his cock, still sensitive from fucking Yoruichi. As the oversensitive tip touched the walls of her womb, Zangetsu could feel his end coming and once again his hips moved against his will, speeding up faster and faster until her cheeks began to bruise from his harsh assault. Yoruichi, meanwhile, continue to pleasure and be pleasure, scooting back up to Benihime's face so they could share a hot kiss together. As Benihime's knee continued to press against her pussy, Yoruichi cupped her breasts and rubbed their nipples together, making warm tingles flourish in their sexy bodies.

The two zanpakuto plus one Soul Reaper all climaxed together. Yoruichi screamed Benihime's name as she came, her juices spraying onto Benihime's leg. Benihime could no longer scream or say anything, too lost in the ecstasy and her eyes rolling into the back of her head, her tongue sticking out like a slut as she gushed. Already close thanks to Benihime's tight pussy, Zangetsu threw his head back and let out a hollow-like roar as he exploded inside her. As the hot rush filled her Benihime let out a lewd moan, feeling the hot cum pour into her. Both she and Yoruichi looked at each other and they kissed once more to make that insanely good feeling last. Feeling spent, Zangetsu pulled out of Benihime and stroked his cock a few times, shooting the last few shots of cum onto her sexy ass.

Yoruichi lay on the ground with Benihime on top of her, struggling for breath, when she noticed something odd. "Benihime…Zangetsu…why are you two glowing?"

Both zanpakuto sat up and looked at each other and, indeed, they were starting to glow and become transparent. "Well darn, looks like our time limit's up. We can only function outside that doll on our own for a limited amount of time. Can't say it wasn't fun!" Benihime said smiling.

Zangetsu grinned. " _ **You got that right! Hey Kitty! Next time you pop open that doll of yours make sure you bring a friend. I could always do with a little foursome!**_ "

Yoruichi chuckled. "Don't press your luck, Zangetsu."

" _ **Heheheheheheh…**_ " Zangetsu snickered, almost completely transparent at this point. _**"Well Kitty, until next time. I can't wait till I get to tap your ass again!**_ "

"Bye, Yoruichi! It's been fun! Oh!" Benihime reminded herself before completely fading away. "Tell Kisuke he really needs to get a new hat!"

Yoruichi watched as the two zanpakuto disappeared in a flash of light, Kisuke's training doll clattering to the ground in their place. Sighing, Yoruichi wrapped up the doll and stashed it before heading back to the hot springs for another bath. "Hmm…I wonder if Ichigo is as good a lay as his hollow?" she pondered, wondering that as she began to soak in the hot springs once more….

The End


End file.
